


My Dearest Kaelan

by Johnathan_of_Trill



Series: Letters To The Delta Quadrant [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnathan_of_Trill/pseuds/Johnathan_of_Trill
Summary: Lieutenant Mackenzie's First letter from his mom in the Alpha Quadrant.





	My Dearest Kaelan

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 'Hunters' when just about everyone receives letters from home.

My Dearest Kaelan,

I hope Starfleet will find a way to get this letter to you. 

I recently got the news that you were alive and well but in the Delta Quadrant. I broke down in tears, as I am sure you know. I made sure that your father was by alone before I told him the news. The expression on his face, for me, was priceless. The mixture of joy that you are alive and well, yet sorrow at how far away you are.

We love and miss you very much! We pray that this letter finds both of you Happy and Health except for being so far away from home! 

I pray that G-D will continue to watch over you, keep you safe and guide you home swiftly.

At the memorial, I got a chance to meet some of the families of the other crew members and was able to draw some strength and courage from each other as well as give some back.

If you are able to, please write back to tell us was has been going on over there. I am believing for good news but I want to know either way.

From here:

Three of your brothers are preparing for marriage. Two of them to Klingon young ladies from Honorable houses and families that your father approves of. The third is a young lady from Ireland. Also from an Honorable house and family that your father approves of.

The rest of the bunch is doing well and they all send their love and best wishes. I started tutoring out of the house.

 

The sheep, cattle and horses are doing well too. They have increased in number since you have been away but that is to be expected. I have also increased the amount of land we have by buying out a neighboring farm.

That is all from here for now because it is I have space for.

Until Next Time, which I hope will be very soon!  
All My Love,  
Mom


End file.
